


one more day of snow 🌃 12/12

by fredastaire



Series: ⭐ 12 days of tyrus ⭐ [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, christmas date thing?, cyrus gets a muffin cuz duh, day twelve free space, one more day of snow - jasper in deadland, tj likes sugar cookies because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredastaire/pseuds/fredastaire
Summary: It's Christmas day, and T.J. Kippen is lonely.





	one more day of snow 🌃 12/12

_ my toes are bound to break off _

_ my nose will crack if i cough. _

_ but oh, look at the snow . . . _

 

Christmas day, and Cyrus was taking a walk to TJ’s house, drudging through four-inch snow. It had been snowing nonstop all through Christmas Eve, and Christmas day was forecasted for flurries. On the roads covered in snow it was silent, but if you strained your ears you could hear families inside houses singing and talking, and that’s the perfect background noise for the type of day that day was. 

 

It was the kind of day that you knew you were freezing, but you couldn’t go inside yet, because the snow was inviting, and the snow made you want to spin in a circle or just look up at the sky until more snow started falling and you could catch it. It was the kind of day where you, oddly, felt like you could breathe better than other days. 

 

TJ, on this day, was at home, in a warm hoodie, watching The Wizard of Oz, which is not even a Christmas movie, he just _felt_ like watching it. His father was out, his sister had friends, and it just wasn’t the kind of day where you wanted to talk about basketball - and all his teammates had plans. It was TJ-doesn’t-move-for-a-whole-day time. He’d been texting Cyrus about the The Wizard of Oz, and Cyrus had mysteriously stopped texting back, so he was watching The Wizard of Oz without what is arguably the best part of watching any movie, live-texting your boyfriend while watching it. 

 

A knocking came at his door. 

 

He checked the time. 11:30 AM was far too early for either of his family members to be home. Expecting it to be a salesperson or someone he generally didn’t want to see in the middle of his self-pity party, he just glared at the door, but the person outside was insistent on continuing to knock. He paused the movie, and stood up. He swung the door open impatiently, ready to tell someone off, to be met with Cyrus, standing at the door. 

 

“Cyrus, what are you..?” TJ instinctively looked behind him for a car. “Did you walk here?” 

 

“Yes, I did,” he responded, breathing shallowly, but smiling. “Do you wanna go out or are we staying in?”

 

“I mean.. I was planning on staying in.” TJ said, glancing back at The Wizard of Oz on their TV screen. He waved Cyrus in, and closed the door behind him. “I would’ve thought you had other things to do on Christmas than come visit your lonely boyfriend,” he said, huffily. 

 

“Nope. Andi and Buffy are having quality family time, and you’re _ alone _ at home. Of course I’m here.” Cyrus took at his coat off and hung it on the coat hanger. 

 

TJ slumped back on the couch, and Cyrus took a seat next to him. TJ looked over at him. “So, you’re really staying here, then?” 

 

“Of course. You need the company. And I want to be with you.” Cyrus said, looking at the TV. 

 

TJ smiled, crossing his hands over his chest. “Thank you.”

 

Maybe this wouldn’t be exactly a bad day. 

 

They finished the movie together, which there was thirty minutes or so more of, and at some point Cyrus moved closed to TJ, and leaned on his shoulder, putting his arm around him. TJ had a hard time staying in his bad mood. When the movie faded to credits, TJ shrugged Cyrus’ head off his shoulder, and turned to him. 

 

“So, food?” He said, awkwardly. He’d never hosted a - what was this? a Christmas.. hangout? 

 

“You don’t need to. I do kind of want to get outside, though.” Cyrus said, his eyes lighting up as he remembered the snow. “It’s a perfect snow day. I have no idea what we’re doing inside.”

 

So Cyrus put his coat on again, and TJ put his own coat on too. Cyrus opened the door first, and TJ followed him outside. It was snowing again, lightly. Cyrus offered TJ his gloved hand, and he took it, and they started walking, clearly with a place in mind. 

 

_ each drift is shoveled and curbed _

_ each life completely disturbed _

_ and all the world takes stock _

_ as ice even freezes the clock— _

 

TJ almost didn’t want to admit it, but it was the perfect snow day. They’d often had white Christmases, because of the cold, cold winters, but it wasn’t often that you had a day like this one was. Younger kids were out and about, as always, but there were kids - teenagers - from their classes laughing and smiling like TJ was sure he hadn’t seen them laugh or smile for _ years _ . 

 

It was a Christmas day stuck in another timeline, TJ decided. 

 

Cyrus pulled him along to the crosswalk, but there weren’t any cars on the road, and if they were, they were parked. They walked slowly across the road, trying not to slip. Cyrus adjusted his hand, and intertwined his fingers with TJ’s. They made it across, and Cyrus turned to TJ, who was very focused on the snow falling onto his face. He spent a good few seconds sticking out his tongue to catch it, and Cyrus waited. 

 

“So, you can’t spend time with your family, but I thought this would be pretty nice.” Cyrus said, and gestured to the building they were standing next to. 

 

It was a small bakery, decked out for Christmas, and it smelled like sweets. It looked cozy and warm. TJ put his hands in his pockets and smiled at Cyrus. “This is so cute.”

 

Cyrus looked up at him. “I know.”

 

TJ pecked him on the lips, and then they entered the bakery.

 

It was as small and cozy as it had seemed on the outside. The walls were light green, and the floor was wooden, and it seemed almost like a home. The few people who were inside were smiling at each other with faces flushed from the cold. 

 

“Good morning, Cyrus,” a woman behind the counter said. “I didn’t expect you here today.”

 

“I am unpredictable like that,” he said, and then turned to TJ. “This is… the boy.”

 

“The boy?” TJ asked, grinning.

 

“The boy,” the woman said, raising her eyebrows and nodding. “Does he have a name?” 

 

“TJ, ma’am,” he said, awkwardly putting out his hand for a handshake. 

 

Cyrus was certain he’d never heard TJ call anyone ma’am. 

 

“I’m Rosie,” she said, shaking TJ’s hand. Rosie was a tall, dark-skinned woman who looked like she gave regular hugs to everyone. Her apron, fittingly, was covered in roses, and TJ slowly pieced together, from the excessive rose decor in the bakery, that it was her bakery. “What can I get you boys?” 

 

“Chocolate  _ mint _ muffin.” Cyrus said, confidently. He’d been surveying the menu behind Rosie intensely. 

 

Rosie nodded. “Mixing up your order, I see. And you, TJ?”

 

TJ glanced at the menu. His mind automatically went to what he usually ordered when there was anything sweet around. He wondered if he should get something different, just because it was Christmas, but decided against it. “A sugar cookie and hot chocolate, please,” he said, politely. 

 

“Of course.” Rosie responded, and slipped her gloves on, and leaned down to grab their sweets out of the glass box next to the counter. 

“You’ve brought me food from here.” TJ said, suddenly, remembering. 

 

“Twice.” Cyrus grinned. “But I come here a lot more often than that.” 

“I can tell.” TJ smiled back. “‘The boy _ ’,”  _ he recalled. 

 

Rosie put TJ’s cookie into a little plastic bag with a rose on it, and gave Cyrus his muffin. Then, she handed a warm cup of hot chocolate to TJ. They paid, they left. 

 

“Where to, next?” TJ asked, taking a very warm sip of his drink. Hot chocolate always tasted better while you were standing in the middle of the snow. 

 

Cyrus looked up at him, having been staring at his muffin intently. “Well, I didn’t really have anything in mind.” 

 

TJ looked up at the snow falling, and let it fall onto his face. “That’s okay. We can stay out here.” 

 

So, they started walking together, TJ sipping at his hot chocolate and Cyrus very focused on his muffin. They were headed back, roughly, in the direction of TJ’s home, but they were both walking slowly, because there wasn’t really any rush. It was Christmas, no one was home, and it was snowing. 

 

There was a comfortable silence in the snow, but there was still life. TJ could hear his own footsteps and Cyrus’ next to him, and sometimes, that’s just a good thing to hear. He knew someone was there, and he knew it was Cyrus, but he didn’t have to check or anything, because he trusted that he was there and that it was going to be an alright day if Cyrus was there, which was an  _ extremely _ mushy thought to have, but TJ was starting to embrace those.

 

_ so out the door to the street _

_ to find a friend in the sleet. _

_ and through the flurry of fluff, _

 

TJ was munching at his sugar cookie, and Cyrus was watching him, fondly. TJ wasn’t looking back at him, but it was alright. Cyrus’ muffin was getting snowed on and a little bit soggy, so he bit into it. Mint chocolate was an odd combination. Cyrus wasn’t sure why it worked, but it did. 

 

Cyrus moved closer to TJ, like a plant attracted to the sun, mostly because he was warm. He did this a lot. It was nice to get close to someone, especially when that someone was TJ. Cyrus thought about holding TJ’s hand, but he was holding hot chocolate, and a sugar cookie in the other hand, so he just let their arms bump together and they kept walking. TJ glanced at him when he got closer, and Cyrus smiled, and tried to say, silently, something like: ‘hello, I’m here, good to be here with you.’ 

 

Cyrus wasn’t sure either of them were telepathic, but TJ nodded and went back to his cookie. 

 

So, there they were, taking a walk through the snow. 

 

They  _ would _ get home. Eventually. But, for now, this was this, and Cyrus put his muffin’s wrapper in the nearest trashcan they passed, and then looked up at TJ, both of his hands in his pockets now, because they were cold. 

 

He tilted his head, as if he was investigating TJ's face, and said, softly, “ _I think we don’t slow down enough_.”

 


End file.
